Not the Most Wonderful Time
by Ember Lee
Summary: With crushed candy, soured dreams and a brooding heart, the holiday season can be a right pain in the ass with all that false cheer. Especially when you're all alone.


The warmth cradled in her fingertips was doing nothing to stop her shivering. Pulling her arms closer to her body, she lifted her cup to her face, cursing the retailors and their poor seating plans as she tried to ignore the icy chill. Letting the steam defrost her nose and lips for a while, she watched as the sliding doors to the mall opened again, allowing a group of teenage girls to walk through, bundled up to their ears in scarves and sweaters. Grumbling into her cup, Ally watched as they walked by, brushing snow from their hair and gloves, talking a mile a minute about the holidays, oblivious to her glares. How could they be so happy when it was _so_ cold? No one should be that happy, or happy at all. Honestly, look around. Last minute presents piled high in shopping carts, people frantically double checking groceries lists, and kids screaming at their parents to buy something or to take them to see Santa. Or what about how the tinsel was falling off the pillars and being trampled, or how half the baubles on the roof were broken, _or possibly _how the surrounded speakers would not stop playing that _god awful carol. _

Man she hated it.

Gritting her teeth, she glared at the speaker above her, wishing she had stayed home this lonely Christmas Eve's eve, but in doing that she'd probably have heard the radio or TV playing the same song on repeat. Because, no matter how much it tried to convince her, it was _not _the most wonderful time of the year.

Now don't get her wrong, usually Ally wasn't a scrooge. She loved Christmas to the point of obsession, but this year…this year she just wanted to rip that mistletoe from above that kissing couple's heads and shove it down their throats. Sighing into her cup, she lowered it back into its saucer, suddenly feeling extremely old and tired. And sad. So very, very sad. As the happy bustle of the mall continued around her, she stared at the swirling liquid before her, dreaming of a better day. She had been one of these overly eager shoppers until she had gotten the news. Since then, all she had done was brood and smash candy canes beneath her shoes. Which reminders her, she still had to get that sticky stain out of the carpet…

Picking up her chocolate spoon, she dipped into her drink, stirring it thoughtfully. It should be one of those candy canes in her drink right now. And she should be at home, with a cup of his famous hot chocolate, chatting with her friends still in Florida, instead of being depressed at the mall. She should be with him in general.

As she continued to stir, she glanced at the vacant seat across from her, picturing him there with her, cheeks rosy from the cold, smiling cheerily as he wiped foam from his upper lip. He would nudge her with his foot and tell her to cheer up, maybe tell her a terrible pun, just to make her smile. They could sit here together, gossiping about the holidays and their plans, about how different the weather was here compare to Miami, comparing gift ideas for their family and friends, while just watching the world move by. He would complain about the doors as well, insisting that they stopped torturing themselves and move to another table. He would end up with yet another silly foam moustache and instead of removing it, make a bad impression of whatever actor or musician popped into his head.

But as much as she wished he was here doing all of this with her, he wasn't. And that's the truth in the matter.

Huffing to herself, she finished the final dregs of her hot chocolate before fishing for her bag under the table, finally getting her chilled body to move. Wearily she weaved her way through the throngs of overly smiley people and out into the busy streets of Washington DC. Taxis zoomed by in the slush, and the covered side of the footpath was jammed with a penguin like huddle of business men and women, leaving her to pick her way through the mud and sleet left from last night's snowfall. She had loved the snow at first, amazed at how eerie the world had become when it fell, gently from the heavens. But after three weeks of tipping out icy water from her boots each time she came home, she just wished the sun would appear from between the buildings and take it all away.

As she trudged along, she found herself picturing him again, jumping in all the puddles before them as he blabbered on about whatever topic had garnered his interest. He would sing along every now and then to the carols drifting from nearby stores, cheeks rosy from excitement and chill as he encouraged her to sing or jig along with him. His scarf would be wrapped as loosely as possible around his shoulders compared to her overly snug one, his mittens hanging by their strings around his wrists so he could scoop up remaining snow to throw at the penguin huddle. He would poke and prod at her, trying to earn a smile, all the while saying that if the wind changed her frown would be stuck to her face forever.

And she'd just hold back that urge to laugh, until he finally slid on a piece of black ice, falling on his ass.

Sighing she ducked around the corner of a coffee cart before cautiously crossing the road. Jumping over the little river of water in the gutter she slid onto the footpath, barely managing to maintain her balance before stomping down the street. A Salvation Army collector tolled nearby, glaring at her and the countless others that didn't stop to donate. He were here, they'd both be dropping pennies into the bucket. Instead she just returned the guy's scowl, huddling further into her jacket.

_Way to be a Grinch Ally. _

"Shut up Austin." She grumbled.

Ten minutes later, frozen to the bone and hating the world, she finally arrive back at her apartment complex. Looking up at the tall building that was still dwarfed by others, she suddenly found she didn't want to go inside. All that lay in wait for her was a couple of dark rooms, destroyed decorations and candy cane crumbs. But she was cold, and people were knocking into her as she continued to stand there. Ruffling herself, she pushed her way through the stream of people and into the building, ignoring the doorman's seasonal greeting. After a long, clanking elevator ride, and a sad trek down a few gloomy hallways, she found herself approaching their apartment. Unwinding her scarf, she patted her pockets for her keys, when a merry laugh caught her attention. Three merry laughs actually. Coming from behind the closed door of her home. Standing in front of the door, key in the lock, she frowned in puzzlement, a tad nervous. The door didn't show any signs of forced entry, and she didn't remember leaving Skype open earlier. Or the TV. Or the radio…

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"You've got to be kidding me. No! Don't! Eeew."

"That was unpleasant".

Three merry laughs. Three very familiar merry laughs.

"Bet you $20 he licks the carpet."

"Make it $40 and you have a deal."

Wrenching the door open, she burst into the room, shocking everyone there. She felt her eyes grow wide as she took in the sight of her best friends, huddled around her once sad looking Christmas tree. They looked equally parts surprised, happy and guilty, while she just felt numb.

"Ally! You're home!" He finally cheered, stepping forward to greet her but she wasn't having any that. Flinging herself at him, she refused his welcoming embrace, instead whacking him repeatedly with her tiny fists.

"You…y-you bastard!" she screeched, not caring as he tried to defend himself, her rage fuelling her on. "How dare you surprise me like this! You left me here, you said you weren't going to be back in time. And now you just waltz back here, with _company_? How _dare you_."

"Ally, Ally! Ally! Calm down!" he howled, cowering away from her, which was slightly satisfactory. But as suddenly as her anger took over her, the dam burst and she found herself wrapped around him tightly, head buried in his fuzzy sweater. He was frozen for a moment before engulfing her with a weary chuckle, stroking her hair soothingly. She was vaguely aware of Trish pulling Dez away from the crushed candy crumbs, before they joined the hug as well, making her sob harder. As if sensing the question on her mind, Austin whispered, "When I rang to tell you that my flight had been cancelled, I wasn't lying. But I was when I said there were no other flights available. Sorry if you hate me now."

She just shook her head and extended her embrace to include her friends. Words couldn't describe how she felt anymore. She felt warm for the first time in days.

"I couldn't let you celebrate Christmas alone. And it's better with friends." He finished with a murmur, leaving a feather light kiss on her temple as she continued to cry. "Surprise."

As the wind picked up outside and the sky threatened to snow once again, she simply hugged them all tighter, enjoying their warmth. She didn't need any more convincing. He was right. Everything was better with friends.


End file.
